Tow hitch assemblies are commonly used for the towing of one vehicle by another and conventionally comprise a tow ball secured on the rear of a towing vehicle and a coupler or socket for the tow ball attached to a trailer or towed vehicle. Although it is desirable to tow different types of trailers/vehicles behind the same vehicle, different trailers/vehicles may have couplers which differ in structure and configuration and which do not fit or mate with the tow ball attached to the towing vehicle. In order to tow a trailer/vehicle with a non-matching coupler, the tow ball must be removed and replaced with a different sized tow ball.
Anti-theft and safety devices for ball and socket type trailer hitches are conventionally utilized to prevent unintentional and unauthorized disengagement of a socket and tow ball. However, such devices can be complicated and difficult to use with tow balls of different sizes.